


Back to The Future: BANGTANSONYEONDAN!!!!

by milaisaweirdo3



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Back to the Future References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaisaweirdo3/pseuds/milaisaweirdo3
Summary: ***THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION*** ((i lost inspiration with this so if anyone wants to continue it or edit it how they see fit; i would appreciate it!)((it's been sitting on my computer for MONTHS! lol))-the idea i was going with is in the tags p.s. i say "alternate universe" 3,000 times lol but you can change the theme if you want-THIS IS NOT A FANFIC !!!! just want to make that clear, this is an incomplete work in need of a new and better suited writer that is not me lol-but hopefully whoever wants this has an idea from the title and 'incomplete' description





	Back to The Future: BANGTANSONYEONDAN!!!!

There are 7 boys unknown to one another yet connected in ways they could never understand. Apart of something better and bigger than this world could ever comprehend. There is the leader of the pack known as Namjoon; but his friends call him Rap Monster because he was an underground rapper in his younger days.


End file.
